


Lunch

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Disability, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mute boy who cant seem to make a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me to tell them a story while i was talking to them via Facebook Chat and i just wrote this on a whim. Im so sorry omg.

 

 

There was once was a mute boy who didnt understand much in life. He was quiet and gentle, much like the people who treated him before he entered high school. There it was loud and rowdy and he didnt like it all too much. The crowds would confuse him and the people staring would make him unhappy in seconds. 

 

People sometimes wanted to conversate with him, and that was alright in his book; he would use hand signs to tell them this was his way of communicating. Though it was difficult on his end because people would be confused and grow frustrated at the lack of understanding. After his 2nd month in highschool, he grew so unhappy that he stopped trying to make friends.

 

One day, during lunch, a boy sat down next to him and ignored his questioning looks for the whole 30 minutes that they were sitting together. They sat alone. The bell rang and the boy went away, he did too, off to his next class that is. It was then he realized that the mysterious student that sat with him before was also his classmate in most of his periods. He sat in awe, looking at him from a distance and pondered if the male would sit with him the next day as well.

 

The next day rolled by faster than he thought, soon it was lunch and he was anticipating the egged on moment of whether maybe he could make a new friend. He sat at his usual spot and frowned for the next 30 minutes that was lunch. The other did not show up.

 

Discouraged and almost whiny about it, he trudged on to his next class only to realize that the boy wasnt present today. He was absent. A small fire lit within his stomach as he sat down in his wooden desk and he wondered if it was the warmth of contentment. He didnt know and honestly didnt care. He liked the feeling very much.

 

The next day, he went into the lunch room extra late with a wide smile. He hid in the bathroom but dont tell anybody about that please. Some only stared in amusement and spite, only because he wasnt ever caught with a smile. He didnt care however and looked around. The boy was sitting right next to where he usually sat. He scratched his ear and thought to himself, dont mess this up! He licked his lips and pulled out his prepared colored sticky notes that was in his pocket along with a marker.

 

"Hi. My name is Donghae."

 

The boy gave a sudden gummy smile. One he had never seen before. He liked that smile very much. In an instant, the boy replies.

 

 

"I like you. Be my friend."


End file.
